The Life of Daisy the Horse
by BlackFireDragonStar
Summary: This is about a tan colored horse named Daisy who is trying to impress her father, Midnight Shadow, because he doesn't pay attention to her and would rather be with his son Dash because he wants an male heir to succeed him. Daisy feels abandoned by her father and the only one who care about her are her mother Snowy Medow and her brother. Will Daisy gain her father's love?


**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction story that is based off of one of my dreams that I had and not based on a movie, book, anime, or cartoon. This is going to be a one-shot. It is about a tan colored horse named Daisy who wants to impress her father, Midnight Shadow, and for him to love and respect her. Midnight Shadow only pays attention to his son Dash because he wants an male heir to succeed him since he is the herd leader. The only one who care about Daisy are her mohter Snowy Medow and her brother. Will she gain her father's love and respect?**

**I do own this story and all of the characters. I don't, however, own anything from Spirit since I used the name to create my story. The people who made Spirit have all of the rights not me.**

**The Life of Daisy the Horse**

It was a beautiful lightly clouded sunny day, the birds were singing, the sun was shining gently through the clouds and trees, and the grass was flowing with the gentle breeze. The animals that lived in the Grassy Medows, which is a large human-free medow, are horses, eagles, mountain lions, bears, bunnies, squirrels, chipmunks, and buffalo. There are many forests for tree loving animals, several lakes for the animals to drink, and the towering mountains.

The horse herd was led by a majestic, strong, brave, and fearless black horse named Midnight Shadow, he had a wife named Snowy Medow who is a beautiful, caring, loving, and gentle white horse, a daughter named Daisy who is a kind hearted, shy, and loving tan horse, and a son named Dash who is a brave, daring, fearless, and loyal brown horse. Daisy is the first born but Midnight Shadow never payed attention to her even after when Dash was born. Midnight Shadow only payed attention, loved, respected, and trained Dash to be his heir and the next leader of the herd.

One day when Midnight Shadow was busy with Dash, Daisy snuck over to where they were even when her mother said no.

"Ok son that's enough training for one day. Why don't you and I go to the lake to freshin up?" Midnight Shadow asked his son.

"Sure thing Dad. Race you to the lake! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Dash said to his father.

"Oh you're going down Dash! I'm the best canter horse in the herd and no one can beat me!" Midnight Shadow replied to his son.

"Ok then on your marks, get set, go!" Dash said and they both raced to the lake to get something to drink.

Meanwhile behind the bushes Daisy was there wishing she could join in the fun.

"It's not fair that Dad and Dash get to spend time together and not with me. If only there was some way I could prove to Dad that I can be leader material and daughter material. Sigh." Daisy said to herself and then raced over to where her father and brother were.

"Hey Dad can I ask you something?" Dash said once he lyed down on the cool grass in the shade of a apple tree.

"Sure son, ask away. I'm all ears." Midnight Shadow replied to his son while lying next to him.

"Well I was wondering why you never pay attention to Daisy and constantly ignore her or avoid her whenever she tries to ask you something or gets near you. I mean do you even love her Dad? She is my sister and I care, love, respect, and look up to her since she is older than me by two years." Dash asked his father nevously knowing that his dad rarely talks about Daisy.

Daisy was listening in the nearby bushes waiting anxiously for her father's answer.

"Son, I know you care about and love your sister, but when she was born I was hoping for my first born to be a boy so that I can train him to become my successor as the next herd leader. I was sad and dissappointed that my first born was a girl and I can't have a girl to become the next herd leader because girls are for watching the young colts and the boys are for taking care of their families, the herd, and protecting both. Dash I do care and love your sister but if she became the next herd leader and something happened to her I would never forgive myself nor would your mother. I just don't want to lose her and I'm treating her like this because of my own selfishness and pride." Midnight Shadow explained in a serious and sad voice.

"Dad if you want, Mom and I can help you and Daisy to try to bond." Dash said with a shocked expression and reasurring voice.

"You would really do that for me? I feel so guilty for how I treated her and I'm worried that she fears me after all that I've done." Midnight Shadow said close to tears.

Dash was going to say something when they heard crying nearby and checked to see what it was. Daisy heard it all and was crying with relief and joy.

"Daisy? You followed us and heard everything that Dad said?" Dash asked his older sister.

"Yeah I did follow you guys and heard everything Dad said. I'm crying because I finnally know that Dad loves and cares about me. I thought he hated me because I was a girl." Daisy told her younger brother.

Midnight Shadow walked over to where his son was only to discover he was talking to his sister, Daisy.

"Well of course I love you my little Daisy and I hope you can forgive me. Young lady you know better than to disobey your mother's orders and she is probably worried sick wondering where you are." Midnight Shadow told his daughter who blushed with embarassment.

"Thanks Dad, I do forgive you, and I love you too. I'm sorry about disobeying Mom." Daisy said to her father.

Later on all three went back to the herd and to reassure Snowy Medow that everything is all good.

"Oh you had me worried sick young lady! But I'm glad that your ok and that you and your father are starting to bond." Snowy Medow told her daughter and then gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom and I won't do it again I promise. Tomorrow Dash, Dad, and I are going to spend time together and have some fun. Dad even said I could come and watch him train Dash." Daisy said in a happy voice.

"Oh I'm so happy that my family is finnally happy." Snowy Medow said in a teary and happy voice.

The next morning father, son, and daughter went to the forest to spend some time together.

"Hey little bro want to play hide and seek?" Daisy asked her brother.

"Sure, what about you Dad? Want to play with us?" Dash asked their father.

"Ok just as long as no one gets hurt or lost. So how do you play this hide and seek game?" Midnight Shadow asked his kids in a curious voice.

Daisy and Dash explained the rules of hide and seek to their father. Midnight Shadow was the seeker first and then the kids went to hide.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here I come!" Midnight Shadow called out so his kids could hear him.

"Ok if I were Daisy and Dash where would I hide?" Midnight Shadow thought to himself.

Meanwhile three hungry mountain lions were hunting in the area looking for something to eat.

"I wonder if Dad can find me?" Daisy was thinking to herself.

She was hiding in the bushes and Dash was hiding behind a thick tree. They decided to hide close by since they knew that predators hunt in the forests.

Suddenly Daisy heard some rustling in the bushes near by where she and her brother were hiding and thought it was their father so she peeked out only to see it was three hungry mountain lions.

"Oh no! I have no idea how to get to Dad or warn Dash without alerting the mountain lions. Wait! I know! I can distract them and at the same time I can warn Dash about the mountain lions so he can get Dad. I just hope I can stall them long enough and not get myself killed." Daisy thought to herself and then sprung out of her hiding spot in front of the three mountain lions.

"Dash go find Dad and hurry back." Daisy whispered to her brother who understood and left without alerting the three mountain lions.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here brothers?" Luna said with a sneer.

"It would seem, my dear sister, that we have a little horse that wondered too far from the herd." Chad replied back evily.

"Oh boy I havn't had horse in ages! I'm so hungry lets just charge her and eat her!" Ted said bouncing up and down licking his chops.

"Hello Luna, Chad, and Ted it's been awhile since the last time I kicked your furry butts back up the mountain and it would seem that I need to do it again." Daisy said with a smirk on her face pounding the ground and snorting.

"Er...um... yeah well that was months ago and this is now so maybe this time we can kick your butt back to your herd you little smart mouth!" Luna exclaimed with a irritated tone in her voice.

"Hehehe yeah it was funny that we lost to a young horse." Ted said giggling but got bonked on the head.

"Shut up you idiot! That is so not funny Ted and this time she is outnumbered since last time she had back up." Chad said with a snicker.

"Oh really? Well I can still beat you three no matter where we are and I bet that you can't even get one paw on me and I can pin you to the ground before you knew what happened. Care to find out Scardey Cats?" Daisy said sarcastically which got the cats mad.

"Grrrrrr your asking for it now you smart mouth! Chad! Ted! Get her now!" Luna shouted and all three pounced on Daisy.

Daisy simply dodged the attack and then got on her front legs to kick all three of the cats and then went on her back legs to pin all three cats to the ground feeling dazed and hurt.

"Now what was that about getting me? Oh and I did say that I would pin you three to the ground before you knew what hit you." Daisy said smirking which made the three cats nervous.

"Daisy! Are you ok Sweet heart?" Midnight Shadow asked worry clearly writtin on his face and in his voice.

"Dad and I got here as fast as we could sis. Wow did you just beat up these mountain lions?!" Dash asked amazed clearly surprized by what he is seeing.

"Dad, Dash, I'm ok nothing is hurt or broken. I took care of Luna, Chad, and Ted by the way just like I did a few months ago." Daisy explained to her father and brother.

"Wow Daisy I'm impressed. Maybe you do have leader material in you after all and I could not be more proud of you then I am right now." Midnight Shadow proudly told his daughter.

"Thanks and does that mean that you will train me with Dash then?" Daisy said bursting with excitement.

"It sure does my little Daisy. So what should we do with these cats? Are you going to do the same thing as last time and kick them back to the mountains?" Midnight Shadow asked his daughter.

"How about we each kick one?" Dash asked with a smirk.

"Ok that works for me, I will kick Luna, Dash you can kick Chad, and Dad you can kick Ted." Daisy explained to her father and brother.

After the three mountain lions were kicked back to the mountains the three horses returned to the herd and to eat dinner that Snowy Medow made for them.

From that moment on Daisy and her father became closer each day. Daisy finnally got her wish and was being trained by her father alongside with her brother on becoming the next herd leader.

**Yay I finished my first story straight from my dreams and imagination. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review it makes me happy. :)**


End file.
